


Don't fall asleep, I'm yours to keep [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Series: Bloodyvalentine's Podfic assortment [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 NHL All-Star Game, 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: Five people (well, technically six) who already knew Sasha and Nicky were together and the one person they surprised.





	Don't fall asleep, I'm yours to keep [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaIBelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Fall Asleep, I'm Yours to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633199) by [ChelseaIBelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve). 



> To Allofthefandoms: One of your prompts was "5 people who knew they were together, 1 person they surprised," but I know it was actually for a different pairing on your list, and I hope you don't totally hate me for commandeering it for these two! I included Sid/Geno to make up for it a little bit. :) I really hope you enjoy. I tried to include as many of your likes as I'm comfortable writing and logically could fit in.
> 
> Thanks to Leyna for the beta and the help with trying to sort out three different Russians all speaking different levels of broken English in the same fic.
> 
> No thanks at all to Kuzy and Geno, who I had trouble with because I couldn't just use their first names in the narrative, because they're the same (even if they do transliterate them slightly differently) and they were in the same scene together, and that would just be too confusing. Therefore, Kuzy gets to be Kuzy and Geno gets to be Malkin because it's Nicky's POV.

Here's another Podfic! I rambled quite a bit at the end of it, but the baseline of it was: Russian accents are difficult and doing three variations of one, like ChelseaIBelieve said, is a mess. I loved every second of it, though. 

If you want, you can go leave a like on the original fic, and even here if you liked the podfic!

Length: 00:31:31

You can download the Mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/riy8i2f1v3myb7x/don%2527t_fall_asleep%252C_I%2527m_yours_to_keep.mp3/file)

And the M4a [here!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nvlero6pc28xn9p/don%2527t_fall_asleep%252C_I%2527m_yours_to_keep.m4a/file)

I hope you have a great day/night/evening!


End file.
